bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 218
is the two hundred eighteenth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary In early December one Sunday morning U.A. High School's Heights Alliance, Class 1-A are celebrating (or complaining about) the arrival of the snowy weather. Hanta wonders aloud when Shoto and Katsuki will be getting back, and Izuku and Tenya mention that they left for the final lesson of the provisional license course, also saying that they would return by 6 o’clock. At the training facility, Gang Orca and his sidekicks prepare to carry out the final lesson for those present, stating that if they succeed they will finally obtain their Provisional Hero Licenses. At the dorms, Denki remarks about how strange it is that he obtained his license before the top students of their class. A commercial plays, and once it’s over the President of Detnerat Company bemoans about how large his forehead looks in it. Miyashita and his boss discuss the company's prospects in the hero support market, and the former notes that the company has a lot to overcome due to their newness in the market. His boss points out that Detnerat is at least the lead in 'meta ability' goods. Miyashita is confused about the term 'meta ability', and his boss quickly corrects himself, saying that he meant to say 'Quirks'. He then shows Miyashita his copy of the book 'Meta Liberation War', which was written by Destro. Miyashita tells him that he has also read the book himself, but also says that he believes Destro was a terrorist whose unjustified actions caused the death of innocent people. He also criticizes the literary style, referring to it as pretentious. Without warning, his boss falls into a sullen state as he wraps his arms around Miyashita's body, beginning to question him on his family. Confused, Miyashita answers while his boss starts to squeeze on his neck. As he squeezes, he tells a pleading Miyashita that he is disappointed with his view on Destro and his book, having believed that he would agree with them and even considered introducing him to the members of the Meta Liberation Army, while a black marking spread spreads across his face. Miyashita tries to plead with his boss, but he snaps his neck and Miyashita falls to the floor, dead. His boss is seen shedding tears at his act while remarking on the shame, stating that he won't forget Miyashita. Details regarding the emergence of Quirks and how a peaceful coexistence was planned and how others believed that freely using their abilities was a basic right and anything other than that was suppression are revealed. This belief gained traction and led to the formation of the Meta Liberation Army led by Destro. Destro's capture and eventual suicide are mentioned, but also, unbeknownst to the public, the fact that he produced a child who is the President of Detnerat is mentioned too. The president has gained followers and intends to destroy the League of Villains. Elsewhere, chaos is breaking out in the city because of villains stealing from the public, with All Might telling Shoto and Katsuki to analyze the situation before leaping into action. The students tell him they can handle it. All Might tries to dissuade them since they’ve only just earned their provisional licenses, but they pay no heed and attack the villains nonetheless, making use of their new privileges. Quick References Chapter Notes *More information about Destro is revealed, including his real name, his manner of death and that he has a living child. **Destro's child is the leader of an organization that intends to bring down the League of Villains. *Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki finally earn their Provisional Hero Licenses. **The two immediately use them to defeat several villains. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 218